tiempo y oscuridad
by cj wiz
Summary: 2 jóvenes guerreros un guepardo y un tigre con rasgos de panda deveran viajar al pasado para evitar la muerte del gran guerrero dragon a manos de un poderoso enemigo contiene po x tigresa
1. el viaje

_**kung fu panda no me pertenece.**_

_**le pertenece a dreamworks animations.**_

**Tiempo y oscuridad**

**Capitulo 1: el viaje**

Estaba inmóvil, veía como mis mejores amigos, mis compañeros eran asesinados en frente mío por "el", no sabía quién era y este momento tampoco me importaba. en lo único que pensaba era en acabar con "el", me lance hacia "el" y ataque con todo. Puños, patadas nada servía "el" era muy rápido me sentía un fracaso

**¿?:** ya me aburrí

No tuve tiempo para reaccionar en unos segundos estaba detrás mío dándome la espalda, voltee y lo vi sosteniendo a ying el tigrillo con rasgos de panda que jure proteger con mi vida.

**Ying:** suéltame maldito

**¿?**: No me hagas reír jajá, yo hago lo que quiero

**Ying**: Seng goo ayuda

Salte a su ayuda golpe al encapuchado en la cara haciéndolo retroceder unos pasos soltando a ying y rebelando a una pantera negra.

Sin P.O.V de Seng goo

**Seng goo**: ¿estas bien ying?

**Ying**: si tranquilo

**Pantera**: lamento acabar la linda reunión pero ¡PERO NADIE ME GOLP….

No alcanzo a terminar ya que un pequeño panda rojo le dio una patada voladora justo en el estomago y luego le aplico unos puntos que lo paralizaron.

**Seng goo**: maestro shiffu

**Shiffu**: vamos rápido al palacio la parálisis no servirá por mucho tiempo

**Seng goo**: pero que aremos con él, el mato a mis amigos a 4 de los 5 furiosos solo quedo yo _dijo con odio y dolor.

**Shiffu**: te lo explicare en el palacio

Seng goo solo asintió y se fue corriendo detrás del maestro shiffu y ying

Ya el estanque de las lagrimas sagradas

**Seng goo**: maestro que sucede

**Shiffu**: Xiang… ese es el nombre de esa pantera… él fue quien mato al guerrero dragón.

**Seng goo y Ying**: ¡¿Qué?!

**Ying**: el fue… quien mato a mi padre _dijo con mucha tristeza

**Shiffu**: si, pero hay una forma de evitar que eso pase.

**Seng goo**: ¿Cuál? Viajar en el tiempo con algún tipo de antiguo y extraño amuleto y advertir a los antiguos 5 furiosos, a usted 12 años más joven y al guerrero dragón de que xiang los atacara . _dijo con sarcasmo

**Shiffu**: en realidad eso es lo van a hacer ustedes dos

**Seng goo**: enserio, esto será genial.

**Shiffu**: si, toma esto _ dijo mientras lanzaba un collar del ying y le yang con un rubí en el medio

**Seng goo**: ¿cómo funciona maestro?

**Shiffu**: hunde el rubí y di doce años al pasado.

**Seng goo**: ok _mientras le ponía una pata encima a ying

**Shiffu**: recuerden que no le deben decir a nadie que son del futuro

**Ying:** ¿por qué no abuelo?

**Shiffu**: tú tienes 10 años y cuando po murió tigresa tenía 2 semanas de embarazo y ustedes viajaran 12 años al pasado donde tus padres aun no son novios para que ellos y ustedes puedan entrenar

**Seng goo**: entonces como haremos para que nos crean

**Shiffu**: solo muestrale el amuleto a mi yo pasado

Seng goo: está bien maestro cuídese _dijo mientras apretaba el rubí

**Shiffu**: igual joven guerrero_ hizo una seña de adiós

Una esfera roja cubrió a al joven guepardo de 26 años y al tigre con rasgos de panda de 10 años y luego desaparecieron

**Shiffu**: espero que lo logren

12 años en el pasado:

El gong sonó y los 5 furiosos salieron a saludar a su maestro

5 furiosos: Buenos días maestro

**Shiffu**: buenos días alumnos

**Mantis**: parece que el vello durmiente aun no se ha despertado

**Shiffu**: despierten al panda y vallan al salón de los héroes tengo que mostrarles algo_ dijo mientras se retiraba al salón de los héroes.

**Tigresa**: bien quien va despertar a po

Pero antes de darse cuenta Mono, Mantis, Grulla y Víbora ya se avían ido al salón de los héroes.

**Tigresa**:cobardes _susurro

Tigresa entro en la habitación y lo vio dormido

**Tigresa**: (se ve tan tierno, en que estoy pensando)_ esto hizo que tigresa se ruborizara_ ¡PO DESPIERTA!

**Po**: _se despertó y callo al piso_ si ya estoy despierto

**Tigresa**: po hay que ir al salón de los héroes el maestro shiffu quiere mostrarnos algo. _ le da la mano para ayudarlo

**Po**: esta bien _ coje la mano de tigresa se para y ambos salen de la habitacion

el camino estaba muy silencioso hasta que po decidió romper el hielo

**Po**: oye tigresa

**Tigresa**: si po

**Po**: ¿que crees que nos muestre el maestro?

**Tigresa**: no lo se po solo se que lo romperás _ dijo en tono de burla

**Po**: oye no rompo todo lo que el maestro nos muestra... tienes razón_ dijo algo triste

**Tigresa**:oye no te sientas triste( por alguna razón odiaba verlo triste) solo estaba jugando

**Po**: esta bien

justo en ese momento habían llegado al salón abrieron las puertas y se sorprendieron al ver a los 4 furiosos y al maestro shiffu en posee de pelea frente a un guepardo y un pequeño tigre blanco

que esta sucediendo aquí_ gritaron Po y Tigresa

**continuara**

**espero que les guste ya que este es mi primer fic.**


	2. una explicacion falsa y 2 nuevos amigos

**_kung fu panda no me pertenece._**

**_le pertenece a DreamWorks animations._**

**Capitulo 2:una explicación falsa y 2 nuevos compañeros**

**¡Qué está pasando aquí! _gritaron Po y Tigresa**

**Mono**: lo que pasa es que encontramos a estos 2 (señalando a Seng goo y a Ying) husmeando.

**Shiffu**: ¿qué quieren?

**Ying**: nosotros no queremos nada nosotros vinimos del fu... (no alcanzo a terminar porque Seng goo le tapo la boca con la pata)

**Shiffu**: vienen de ¿Dónde?

**Seng goo**: de... de una ciudad lejana... si eso una ciudad lejana_ dijo muy nervioso

**Shiffu**: y ¿para que vinieron?

**Seng goo**: he… nosotros venimos… para (en eso recuerda el collar) mi maestro me dijo que con esto bastaría (abrió la pata derecha se acerco a donde estaba el maestro Shiffu y le mostro el collar)

El maestro Shiffu se sorprendió al ver el collar del ying y el yang con el rubí en el medio

**Shiffu**: así que mi amigo el maestro Kalùo los envió

**Ying:** ¿el maestro Kalùo?... si el nos envió jeje_ dijo nervioso aprovechando esa escusa(ya veo por que el maestro Shiffu nos dijo que le mostráramos el collar)

**Shiffu**: y ¿se puede saber para qué?

**Seng goo**: el maestro Kalùo nos envío aquí para entrenar con usted maestro Shiffu jeje _dijo igual de nervioso que Ying

**Shiffu**: que buena noticia, ¿pero como se llaman?

**Seng goo**: yo me llamo Seng goo y este pequeñito se llama Ying.

**Ying**: !oye no me digas pequeñito, idiota¡_ grito molesto

**Seng goo**: !a quien llamas idiota¡, enano_ grito señalando a Ying

**Ying**: !acaso ves algún otro idiota que no seas tu¡_ grito aun mas molesto

todos reían ante el numerito que estaban haciendo Seng goo y Ying menos el maestro shiffu

**Shiffu**: ! ya basta ustedes dos¡_ grito

**Seng goo y Ying**: si maestro_ dijeron apenados

**shiffu**: cambiando de tema ¿como ha estado el maestro Kalùo?

**Seng goo**: a estado bien maestro (mintiendo) **cj wiz**:**(eso es ****obvio)**

**Po** : maestro ¿quien es el maestro Kalùo?

**Víbora**: si maestro ¿quien es?

**Shiffu**: el maestro Kalùo fue un viejo compañero y amigo mío

**Po**: oh ya veo

**Shiffu**: el se fue del palacio 2 años antes de que yo encontrara a Tai lung porque Oogway le dijo que se fuera a una cuidad lejana para poder protegerla.

**Mantis**: y ¿que es ese collar?

**Shiffu**: cuando Kalùo se fue el maestro Oogway le dio ese collar al el (señalado el collar que tenia Seng goo) y otro idéntico a mi, y pues es obvio que ese no es el mio ya que lo tengo bajo llave en mi habitación.

**Tigresa**: entonces es un gran recuerdo para usted cierto

**Shiffu**: si, bueno creo que los que lo que les iba a mostrar será para otro momento _dijo dirigiéndose a lo Po y a los 5

**Los 5 y po**: si maestro (haciendo una reverencia)

**Seng goo**: de la que nos salvamos_dijo susurrando

**Ying** : cierto

**Shiffu**: de que tanto hablan

**Seng goo**: no de nada maestro... jeje

**Shiffu**: bueno por ahora pueden quedarse en la habitación de huéspedes, bueno si no les molesta compartir habitación

**Ying**: no habrá problema maestro

**Shiffu**: esplendido, Po por favor enséñales su habitación, los demás vallan a entrenar.

**Po**: maestro pero si aun no he desayunado, no podría ser despues

!PO¡_ gritaros los furiosos

**Po**: bueno ya entendí_ dijo como niño regañado, Seng goo ,Ying siganme por aquí_ dijo mientras guiaba a los 2 hacia la puerta

**Ying**: claro papa... dijo guerrero dragón_ con un tono de tristesa (para su suerte nadie excepto Seng goo oyó lo primero)

**Seng goo**:(noto la tristeza de Ying, debe ser difícil saber que Po y Tigresa son sus padres y no poder decirles nada)

Po, Seng goo y Ying salieron hacia las habitaciones, mientras los 5 iban hacia el salon de entrenamiento

**con po, ying y seng goo**

los 3 llegaron llegaron a las habitaciones

**Po**: bueno vallan hasta el final del pasillo**(donde esta el cuarto de Po) **,doblen a la izquierda luego siguen derecho y encontraran su cuarto.

**Seng goo**: gracias pero no trajimos equipaje como puedes ver, yo no tengo sueño ¿y tu Ying?

**Ying** :no

**Seng goo**: entonces no preguntamos si podemos entrenar con ustedes

**Po**: claro que pueden entrenar con nosotros, vamos al salón rápido

**pasaron unos minutos cuando llegaron al salón de entrenamiento**

** Po**: hola chicos

hola Po _ dijeron Grulla (que estaba en la tortuga de jade) , Mantis y Víbora que estaban teniendo un combate y Tigresa que estaba entrenando con los muñecos de madera

**Po**: bueno y como van a entrenar (pero antes de darse cuenta Ying ya estaba en la tortuga con grulla)

**Seng goo**: oye que te parece un combate

**Po**: bueno por que no

los 2 tomaron posición de pelea

**Po**: !preparate para sentir el truno¡

Po se lanzo hacia Seng goo y le intento dar un puno, Seng goo lo esquivo y contraataco con una patada en el estomago que hizo retroceder a Po,Seng goo se abalanzo sobre Po y lanzo una ráfaga de puños que Po esquivo,Po contraataco con un pansaso que mando a volar Seng goo, el aprovecho eso ataco con una patada desde el aire que hacerto el la cara de Po

**Po**: eres muy bueno_ dijo cansado

**Seng goo**: tu igual pero..._ en ese momento desaparecio

**Po**: que diablos donde se..._ no pudo terminar porque algo mejor dicho alguien le callo encima dejándolo boca abajo

**Seng goo**: pero yo soy mejor_ dijo sentado sobre la espalda de Po

Seng goo se paro, voltio a Po boca arriba y lo ayudo a pararse

**Po**: eso fue !BÁRBARO¡ pero ¿como lo hiciste?

**Ying**: al ser un guepardo tiene un gran velocidad

**Po**: ah? (se voltio y vio a Ying y a los 5 sentados viendolos)

**Mantis**: si, ahora !pagame momo¡

**Mono**: (le dio le dio 5 de sus galletas a Mantis con una cara molesta)

**Po**:(se rie al ver eso) oigan quieren ir a comer

todos: claro

**continuara**

**espero que les guste **

**chao**


	3. nace un nuevo sentimiento

_**kung fu panda no me pertenece.**_

_**le pertenece a DreamWorks animations**_

**Capitulo 3: nace un nuevo sentimiento**

**Todos: claro**

Todos se dirigían hacia la cocina hasta que

**Po**: chicos espérenme en la cocina olvide algo en el en mi cuarto _dijo mientras corría hacia su cuarto

Los demás siguieron su camino hasta la cocina, habían pasado 30 minutos.

**Mantis**: ¡hay ya me arte! cuánto va se va a tardar po ¡me muero de hambre!

**Grulla**: tú de que te quejas, tú te comiste las galletas que te dio Mono

**Mono**: ¿por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? _decía mientras golpeaba su cabeza con la mesa ¡ ¿Por qué tenían que ser mis últimas galletas?!

**Mantis:** ¿cómo que eran tus últimas galletas? tú siempre tienes un tarro de emergencia

**Mono**: ¿Cómo sabes que tengo un tarro de emergencia insecto?

**Mantis**: pues… porque…yo… tome una galleta de… ese tarro anoche

**Mono**: ¿¡que!? así que fuiste tú el que robo mi tarro de galletas

**Mantis**: ¡estas sordo o que simio! ¡YO NO ROBE TU TARRO DE GALLETAS! _dijo silaba por silaba indignado por la acusación de Mono_ yo solo tome una.

**Mono:** ¡no te creo nada insecto enano!

**Mantis**: ¡nadie me dice insecto chango inmundo!

**Mono:**¡¿cómo me dijiste?!

**Mantis:** ¡CHAN-GO-IN-MUN-DO!

**Tigresa:** ¡YA CALLENSE PAR DE INMADUROS!

Pero si él empezó _dijeron los dos mientras se señalaban

**Tigresa**: no me importa quien empezó solo dejen de pelear, iré a buscar a po

en ese momento salió de la cocina y todos menos Mono y Mantis reventaron a carcajadas

**Mono**: y ustedes ¿de qué se ríen?

**Seng goo**: no de nada… jajajaja debieron ver sur caras cuando Tigresa le grito jajajaja

**Víbora**: si era como si hubieran visto al maestro Shiffu en ropa interior

Todo dejaron de reír se imaginaron al maestro Shiffu con una pequeña tanga narizona, les dio un escalofrió

**Mantis**: gracias víbora ahora no podre dormir en semanas por ese trauma

**Mono, Grulla, Seng goo y Ying**: no eres el único

**Ying**: genial chicos apenas tengo 10 años y ya me traume, nunca podre sacar esa imagen de mi cabeza_ otro escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo

**Víbora**: no seas tan exagerado pequeño

**Ying:** no estoy siendo exagerado

**Víbora**: si es verdad

**Seng goo**: claro tú no pones problema cuando ella te dice pequeño

**Ying**: no, Víbora me cae bien

**Seng goo**: y yo no te caigo bien

**Ying:** no, tu si me caes bien

**Seng goo**: entonces

**Ying**: solo que nuestro maestro y tu son mi única familia (ya que po y tigresa aun no lo son)

**Seng goo**: eso que tiene que ver

**Ying**: a nuestro maestro lo veo como un padre y a ti como a un hermano mayor

**Seng goo**: Ying… eso es muy lindo pero eso que tiene que ver.

**Ying**: que como te considero mi hermano me gusta molestarte.

**Seng goo**: oh ya veo

**Mono**: esperen como que Seng goo y su antiguo maestro son tu única familia

**Ying**: verán mi padre murió en una batalla y mi madre murió unos meses después de que yo naciera por una enfermedad causada por la depresión que había tenido desde la muerte de mi padre.

Los 4 furiosos quedaron impresiona por la trágica historia de ying

**Mono:** lo sentimos chico_ dijo con tristeza

**Ying**: no se preocupen, oigan po y tigresa se están tardando mucho

**Mono**: cierto iré a ver qué pasa

Mono iba llegando a las habitaciones cuando encontró una escena muy incómoda, po y tigresa estaban en el piso a punto de besarse, Mono se quedo paralizado viendo la escena y puso una sonrisa picara que se borro al ver que po sostenía su tarro de galletas

**Mono**:¡HACI QUE TU TENIAS MI TARRO DE GALLETAS!

Po y Tigresa salieron del trance use pusieron rojos y se separaron lo más rápido posible

**Hace unos 10 minutos con Tigresa**

Tigresa estaba a punto de entrar a la habitación de po cundo esta se abre de repente y po sale corriendo de esta pero se tropieza y cae encima de tigresa ambos se miran a los ojos y se pierden en ellos

**Po**: (estaba perdido en los ojos carmín de la felina, le encantaban, el sabia porque ya que el desde hace tiempo estaba enamorado de ella)

**Tigresa**:(estaba igual que po, se perdió en los ojos color verde jade del panda, últimamente se sentía extraña al estar cerca sentía que su corazón se aceleraba, ella no sabía que era ese sentimiento pero le gustaba)

Ambos se quedaron asi por unos minutos hasta que sus bocas se fueron acercando, estaban a punto de besarse pero un grito de su "queridísimo amigo Mono" solo saco del transe

**Volviendo al presente**

**Mono**: ¿por qué? Po somos amigos sabes que te hubiera dado unas

**Po**: he… lo siento mono

**Mono:** bueno ya no importa, vamos rápido a la cocina porque nos morimos de hambre

**Ya en la cocina**

**Mantis**: al fin llegan ¿por qué se demoraron tanto?

Tigresa y po se pusieron rojo al recordar la escena Mono solo embozo una sonrisa picara

**Tigresa**: ah…po no encontraba… el tarro… de galletas de mono, si eso

**Mantis:** ha bueno

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que la sopa estuvo lista

**Seng goo:** esto es lo más rico que he probado en mi vida

**Ying**: si es verdad

**Po**: gracias me halagan

El resto del día transcurrió normal hasta después de la cena donde víbora jalo a tigresa dentro de su cuarto

**Tigresa**: oye que te pasa Vibora

**Vibora**: dime que paso entre tú y po porque estoy segura de que no se demoraron por buscar el tarro de galletas de mono

**Continuara**

**Le dirá tigresa lo que paso a víbora y que pasara entre po y tigresa**

**Hola decidí subir este cap hoy ya que la próxima semana tengo exámenes de final de perido y tengo que estudiar todo el fin de semana. **

**Chao**


	4. ¿amor?, apuestas y golpes

_**kung fu panda no me pertenece.**_

_**le pertenece a DreamWorks animations**_

**capitulo 4: ¿amor?, apuestas y golpes**

**Vibora: dime que paso entre tú y po porque estoy segura de que no se demoraron por buscar el tarro de galletas de mono**

* * *

**Tigresa: (**se puso roja al recordar lo ocurrido con po pero su pelaje lo oculto muy bien) no… no… se dé que… me hablas…víbora

**Víbora:**no me mientas tigresa yo te conozco desde hace mucho.

**Tigresa:** ha…pues…yo… (Vamos piensa en algo) he…po se quedo dormido… y me toco levantar y… por eso nos demoramos, si eso

**Víbora:**tigresa, puede que a po le guste dormir pero las dos sabemos que cuando él tiene hambre pueden ser las 3 de la mañana y aun así iría corriendo a la cocina.

**Tigresa: (**demonios tiene razón) ha… pues...diablos, víbora no me dejaras salir hasta que te cuente ¿cierto?

Víbora solo asintió con la cabeza

**Tigresa:**pues yo iba a buscar a po, cuando estaba por abrir su puerta esta se abrió y po salió corriendo no me vio y se choco conmigo y los dos caímos al piso y….

**Víbora**: y…. _dijo tratando de que tigresa siguiera

**Tigresa:**me quede mirando los ojos de po y no sé por qué, hasta que mono grito salí del transe y nos separamos al instante

Víbora no podía creer los su amiga le decía solo la miro con una sonrisa inmensa y una mirada muy picara

**Tigresa:**víbora ¿porque me miras así?

**Víbora**: no por nada pero dime que sientes por po

**Tigresa:** pues po es mi mejor amigo

**Víbora:** si eso ya lo se me refiero a si te has sentido rara últimamente cuando estas con po

**Tigresa**: pues ya que lo mencionas si, últimamente cuando estoy cerca de po mi corazón se acelera y siento algo raro en mi estomago, pero eso que tiene que ver

**Víbora:** (se lanzo sobre tigresa y la abrazo muy fuerte)

**Tigresa**: oye porque me abrazas

**Víbora**: amiga esta enamorada

**Tigresa**: enamorada ¿de quién?

**Víbora**: ¡de po!

**Tigresa: ¡QUUUUUEEEE!**Yo enamorada de po estas locas

**Víbora**: no, no lo estoy piensalo amiga _dijo mientras empujo a tigresa afuera de su cuarto_ que duermas bien

Tigresa se dirigió hacia su cuarto, entro, cerró la puerta de golpe y se acostó

**Tigresa**: si como no, yo tigresa enamorado de un panda gordo y torpe, jajaja que risa me da

Tigresa susurraba cosas al aire y con el paso de unos minutos se quedo dormida

**Más tarde en el cuarto de mantis**

**Po:**bien mantis para que nos llamaste

**Mono:**si para que

**Grulla:** si dilo

**Mantis:** verán el tengo un reto

**Po:**qué clase de reto

**Mantis:**que les parecería una pequeña apuesta

**Grulla:**¿apuesta?

**Mantis**: si la cual consiste en ver quién puede robar un pergamino que tiene tigresa el cual tiene unas rayas color rojo y azul

**¡Que!_**dijeron todos

De repente la puerta del cuarto se abrió mostrando a un guepardo con una cara de sorpresa

**Seng goo**: ¡ustedes están locos! Acaso quieren morir

**Mantis:** oye ¿tú qué haces aquí?

**Seng goo**: a…pues…yo

**Po:** nos estabas espiando

**Seng goo**: no y sí, yo iba a la cocina por un vaso de agua cuando los escuche hablar y bueno ya saben el resto

**Mantis:** bueno ya que estas aquí quieres participar en la apuesta, o tienes miedo felino

**Seng goo**: yo no le temo a nada jugare, pero ¿que apuestan?

**Mono:** yo apuesto un tarro de mis galletas

**Grulla:** no que no tenías más

**Mono: **comprare 2 tarros mañana

**Po**: genial pues yo le are la comida que quiera por 2 semanas

**Mantis:** yo le daré un masaje cuando quiera durante 2 semanas

**Grulla**: pues yo le haré un dibujo

Todos miraron a grulla con cara"enserio"

**Grulla:** está bien a… pues… no se que dar o hacer

**Seng goo:** yo tampoco tengo nada que dar… ya sé, yo sere su mayordomo personal por 3 semanas

**Grulla:** yo también hare eso

**Mantis:** Bueno que les parece si comenzamos mañana

Perfecto _dijeron todos

El resto de la noche transcurrió normal

El gong sonó y como es costumbre los 5 furiosos salieron al pasillo para saludar a su maestro esta vez acompañados por Ying y Seng goo

**Todos**: buenos días maestro

**Shiffu:** buenos días alumnos, despierten a po y vallan a desayunar

Antes de que tigresa pudiera preguntar quién iba a despertar a po grulla dijo

**Grulla:** seng goo y yo lo haremos

**Seng goo**: ¿qué? ¿Por qué yo?

**Grulla**: porque tú eres el único que aun no se va a la cocina

**Seng goo**: ahh _dijo mientras miraba hacia los lados y no vio a nadie

**Grulla:** además te tengo un trato

**Seng goo**: ¿qué clase de trato?

** Grulla:** unámonos para conseguir el pergamino juntos

**Seng goo**: como sé que no me engañaras para quedarte tú con el rpergamino y hacerme tu mayordomo

**Grulla:** vamos confía en mi amigo

**Seng goo**: está bien, pero si es una trampa te daré la golpiza de tu vida

**Grulla**: okey vamos a buscar el pergamino

Seng goo y grulla fueron corriendo hacia el cuarto de tigresa a esculcar todo por unos 20 minutos

**Seng goo:** aquí no hay nada _dijo mientras buscaba en la mesa de noche

**Grulla:** aquí tampoco _dijo mientras buscaba en el armario

**Seng goo:** oye creo que llevamos mucho aquí mejor vamo…

**Grulla**: que pasa… tigresa está en la puerta ¿cierto?

Seng goo solo asintió con una mirada de miedo

**Grulla:** fue un placer conocerte

**Seng goo:** lo mismo digo amigo

**Tigresa: ¡USTEDES DOS ESTAN MUERTOS!**

El grito fue tan fuerte que hizo que po despertara y que los demás se asustaran en la cocina

**Grulla y Seng goo: **mami

Po salió de su cuarto y lo que vio lo dejo espantado, grulla y seng goo estaban riendo golpeado de forma brutal

**Seng goo**: po ayuda por favor

**Tigresa:** ni se te ocurra intervenir panda o recibirás lo mismo que ellos

Po trago grueso y espero unos minutos para poder ayudar a grulla y seng goo a ir a la cocina

**Ya en la cocina**

**Víbora: ¿**que demonios les paso a ustedes dos?

**Grulla:** ti… ti… tigresa

**Seng goo**: du… du..duele…mucho

**Tigresa**: eso le pasa por estar en mi cuarto

**Mantis, mono y po**: (asi que trataban de con seguir el pergamino)

**Po**: bueno a desayunar

Pasaron unos minutos cuando la sopa estuvo lista todos desayunaron y víbora y tigresa se adelantaron al salón de entrena miento

**Mantis**: bueno ustedes ya recibieron una paliza quieren continuar con la apuesta

**Seng goo**: yo no me rindo nunca

**Grulla**: igual yo

**Ying**: de que apuesta hablan

**Pobres grulla y seng goo si que les dieron una paliza **

**Hola, bueno mis exámenes ya terminaron y me fue mejor de lo que esperaba asi que al fin tengo tiempo para escribir**

** Espero le guste**

**Chao XD**


	5. el plan de ying

**Cendales, libre**

**Montoya, libre**

**Díaz….(vamos, vamos) dibujo técnico**

**Díaz: ¿qué?, No ¿Perdí dibujo técnico?**

**Profe: si**

**Díaz: pero si lo toca 1 clase a la semana**

**Profe: pues se queda todo el día en el salón de dibujo**

**Díaz: ha, carajo**

**Hola, bueno como ya lo explique perdí dibujo técnico así que estado todos estos días recuperándola,bueno en realidad sali el miercoles de la semana pasada,pero no he tenido mucha inspiración , eso significa que gane octavo grado **

**Bueno me desvió del tema comencemos con el cap pero antes**

**_kung fu panda no me pertenece._**

**_le pertenece a DreamWorks animations_**

**CAP 5: EL PLAN DE YING**

* * *

**Ying p.o.v**

Habían pasado 2 semanas desde que comenzó la apuesta de los chicos y solo quedábamos po y yo también ya que entre en la apuesta al día siguiente de que los chicos la hicieran, pero como yo aprecio mi vida, no como los demás pensé como ganarla sin revivir un solo golpe de tigresa mi madre, bueno en realidad aun no es mi madre, pero lo será entonces si es mi madre, vaya viajar en el tiempo es muy confuso

**Cj wiz: ying sigue con la historia**

lo siento jefe

Bueno como iba diciendo pensé el mejor plan de todos

**Fin ying p.o.v**

**Flashback**

**Mantis**: bueno ustedes ya recibieron una paliza quieren continuar con la apuesta

**Seng goo**: yo no me rindo nunca

**Grulla**: igual yo

**Ying**: de que apuesta hablan

**Mantis: **ok pero hagamos una regla

**Po: **¿cuál?

**Ying: **chicos estoy hablando

**Mantis:** de ahora en adelante si tigresa atrapa a cualquiera de nosotros esa persona perderá la apuesta

**Mono: **por mí no hay problema

**Po y Grulla: **igual para mi

**Seng goo: **yo no, ¿cómo se que tu no esperaras a que todos intentemos buscar el pergamino y que tigresa nos atrape para que tu ganes la apuesta sin hacer nada?

Los chicos caen en cuenta en eso

**Po: **cierto

**Ying:** chicos_ dijo ya molesto

**Mantis: **(demonios, maldito guepardo) ha… pues

**Seng goo: **ja lo sabía insecto

Ying perdió la paciencia y grito

**Ying:** ¡chicos!

**Mono**: ¡¿qué quieres ying?!

**Ying:** quiero saber de qué apuesta hablan

**Seng goo**: apostamos quien puede tomar un pergamino de tigresa

**Ying**: pues en ese caso quiero entrar

**Po: **seguro, es muy peligroso

**Ying**: si lo haré, pero con una condición usemos la regla de mantis pero con migo

**Mantis**: como que contigo, acaso eres cobarde

**Ying**: no pero soy el más joven aun tengo mucho por vivir, además no querrán que shiffu se entere

**Mantis**: espera ¿nos estas chantajeando?

**Ying**: no como creen que yo aria eso_ dijo en tono sarcástico

**Grulla:** si mantis nos está chantajeando

**Seng goo**: haz caído muy bajo pero bueno, no tenemos otra opción

**Po**: pero tienes que apostar algo

**Ying:** bueno para que no parezca chantaje, me echare la culpa por 3 cosas que haga el que gana

**Mantis**: aun asi suena a chantaje, pero bueno trato echo

**Mono:** bueno eso no importa porque yo ganare

**Po**: en tus sueños

**Fin flashback**

**Cj wiz: **espera un segundo, tu gran plan fue chantajear a los chicos

**Ying: **si pero solo la primera parte, además tu porque preguntas si tu eres el que escribe la historia

**Cj wiz: **bueno… pues… eso no importa volvamos a la historia

**p.o.v ying**

**flashback**

El primero en caer fue Mono, como lo atraparon digamos alguien hizo que su cola se quedara enredada en la cama por lo cual cuando oyó los paso de tigresa no pudo escapar a tiempo

Luego mantis, cuando él estaba entrando a al cuarto de tigresa misteriosamente un balde le cayó encima dejándolo atrapado

Después, mejor dicho hace unos minutos grulla y Seng goo, estaban buscando es rollo mientras grulla hurgaba en el cuarto de tigresa, seng goo vigilaba sabia que que no podía atrapar a los dos juntos así que le dije a seng goo que le dije a seng goo que viniera a nuestro cuarto por que había comprado algo de ropa junto con víbora y necesitaba que se la midiera la ropa, pero gracias que seng goo es muy distraído no fue problema convérselo , asi que aproveche para decirle a tigresa que había escuchado ruidos en su cuarto y cuando volvimos tigresa y yo vimos como a grulla y seng goo saliendo de su cuarto, tigresa estaba tan furiosa que los chicos…umm como decirlo los chicos recibieron la paliza de sus por segunda vez

**Sin flashback y sin p.o.v ying**

**Tigresa: **y no vuelvan a entrar a mi cuarto _dijo mientras entraba en este

**Ying: **oigan ¿están bien chicos?

**Grulla**: tú qué crees_ dijo mientras se sobaba el pico

**Seng goo:** eres un tramposo, pero tengo que admitirlo fue muy inteligente de tu parte mentirme con lo de la ropa para poder que tigresa nos atrapara, enano

**Ying**: gracias ahorra solo queda po, bueno adiós_ dijo mientras se iba corriendo a la cocina

**Gru**lla: bueno parece que seremos los mayordomos de ying si esto sigue así

**Seng goo**: no podemos dejar que el gane esta apuesta

**Grulla**: ¿Por qué no?

**Seng goo**: tu no conoces a ying como yo, el tiene 10 años pero tiene la mente de un maniaco

**Grulla:** estas exagerando

**Seng goo**: no, no estoy exagerando hazme caso amigo hay que hacer que po gane la apuesta

**Grulla**: ok

**Mientras en un lugar lejano**

**¿?:** Liang ven

**Liang:** que sucede amo

**¿?**: ya es hora

**Liang**: está bien amo que necesita

**¿?:** Necesito que reúnas un ejército junto a tu hermano y los entrenes

**Liang**: está bien amo, pero eso tardara un tiempo

**¿?:** Te daré 2 años ni un día más

**Liang: si**, amo xiang

**Hola, espero que les allá gustado el cap, bueno como lo dije arriba Salí el miércoles pero hoy me inspire así que escribí el cap y mi perfil**

**DEJEN SUS REVIEWS**

**Chao**

**XD**


End file.
